


Let Me Be Frozen With You.

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Feels, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I AM NOT OKAY ABOUT  'Face the raven.'SPOILERS.I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS FUCKING SHIP.





	Let Me Be Frozen With You.

 

 

 

 

The Doctor was as still as a weeping angel, but beneath his stony façade he was a mess of regret and remorse; somehow he had managed to keep himself together….But then he'd had to face the awful truth that he’d tried so desperately to escape……

 

Clara Oswald was dead.

 

 

Clara had died 4 billion years ago.

 

 

Yet here she was.....

 

 

standing right in front of him.

 

 

Caught in the precious space between life…..And the very last beat of her fragile human heart.

 

 

 He has put her in danger and it was his fault.

 

 

 

All his fault.

 

 

 

How he hated himself.

 

 

 

They could run forever.......They could elope and travel the stars again like they had for so long.

 

 

 

 

It all seemed so far away now.

 

 

 

And in truth, it was.

 

 

 

the Earth had burned and died so long ago.

 

 

 

 

‘Clara……’

 

 

 

His voice broke and he clenched his teeth together.

 

 

 

 

‘I’m so sorry.……. ‘

 

 

 

 

Clara looked at him, really looked at him.

 

 

Standing there in his magician’s coat and faded David Bowie T-shirt, his ridiculous sonic glasses and his shock of thick silver hair that was usually so fluffy, yet was now lank and ruffled from him running his hands through it constantly.

 

 

 

His eyes looked haunted and so terribly sad, silent tears rolled down his angular cheeks and he seemed to be barely holding himself together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In that moment, Clara was sure of two things.

 

 

 

 

 

Number one: She was kind of, sort of.....A little bit….Well....

 

 

 

 

Dead.

 

 

 

 

 

It didn’t bother her as much as she thought it would.

 

 

 

 Death turned out to be an occupational hazard that you had to come to terms with if you travelled around the universe with an ancient, god-like alien.

 

 

 

 

Number two: She was hopelessly in love with an impossibly ancient alien.

  

 

 

 

She did her best to smile but it probably looked more like a grimace.

 

 

 

‘Doctor…’

 

 

Her voice came out sounding small and vulnerable, so she cleared her throat as discreetly as she could and tried again.

 

 

 

 

‘Listen to me Doctor….Listen very bloody carefully to me...Because I should only have to tell you once…..’

 

 

 

‘I do not blame you for what happened to me and I never will; all that matters now is that we’re both still here……'

 

 

 

'I could travel with you for a thousand years and I would never get bored of doing it.'

 

 

 

 

 

‘Doctor….If I’m frozen in time...Let me be frozen with you.’

 

 

 

The Doctor let out a shaky breath.

 

 

 

 

‘Clara......My Clara.’

  

 

He murmured in hushed tones of devotion, she glided towards him until she was standing less than a foot from him; she reached out and placed one hand on his waist, smoothing down his silly magician coat that he loved so much.

 

She gently cupped his cheek and raised his head up to look at him.

 

 

He leaned into her touch and closed his swollen eyes, silent tears still falling from the closed lids; he turned his head and kissed her palm.

 

 

The act was so tender and defenceless that it made her want to cry.

 

 

 

 

‘Oh, Doctor…..Silly old man…What am I going to do with you?’

 

 

 

He half chuckled, half sobbed and gave her a small, watery smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Look at me, Doctor...Please.’

 

 

Her voice wavered on the last word, He took a shuddering breath, opened his tired, red-rimmed eyes.

 

 

They were still as beautiful as ever, the pale, stormy silver-blue orbs, still glazed with tears; but the boyish spark in them seemed to have died.

 

Replaced by a haunted, almost dead stare, completely fathomless in its misery.

 

 

 

 

‘I waited so long to see your face again...’

 

 

 

‘I dreamed of you always……Your eyes...’

 

 

‘Your big, sad eyes.’

 

 

‘You never left my thoughts,’

 

 

He smiled again, a sad, pained expression, a single tear rolled down his sharp cheek.

 

 

 

She leaned forward, very cautiously, and kissed it away.

 

 

 

 

“Do you remember what you said to me?’

 

 

‘That day, right here in the console room?’

 

 

When I wanted to save Danny so badly that I betrayed your trust....’

 

 

 

 

‘You forgave me and you made me focus on the here and now.’

 

 

 

 

‘Chin up.’

 

 

 

She gently tilted his chin and looked deep into his fathomless eyes.

 

 

 

Shoulders back.’

 

 

 

 

‘Let’s see what we’re made of, you and I.’

 

 

 

 

 

The overwhelming emotion in the atmosphere was suddenly tangible, They stood, staring fixedly into each other’s eyes.

 

 

 

 

‘Clara Oswald.’

 

 

  

He said her name with reverence, like a prayer, his voice low and gravely from crying.

 

 

 

 

‘The one and only.’

 

 

 

She replied sheepishly.

 

 

The tension between them was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

 

It began to smoke, catch and then it burst into flames.

 

 

She closed the gap in a second and placed a very tentative, chaste kiss to his lips.

 

 

They tasted like an ocean of deepest despair but the spark seared up her spine like a raw time stream.

 

 

He went very rigid and his eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of his skull.

 

 

 

The strangest look flickered across his face. His tongue darted out across his lips as if he was tasting the residual particles of the unexpected kiss.

 

 

‘I’m so sorry doctor...I thought...Oh god, I am so so sorr.’

 

 

 

 

 

The last of Clara's apology was cut short by his lips, hard and urgent against her own.

 

 

All coherent thoughts forgotten, she melted against him, he suddenly lifted her off her feet and placed her down on the edge of the nearby workbench, sending tools and blueprints flying.

 

 

He kissed her so deeply that she thought she might drown.

 

 

 

His warm, wet tongue darted into her mouth and fought a battle with her own. She pulled away, gasping for breath; even though it suddenly occurred to her that she was indeed, only breathing out of habit now.

 

 

 

He looked at her with a dark, searching gaze, it was hungry, starving even, She blushed under the intensity of it.

 

 

 

“Is this what you want Clara?”

 

 

His voice was if possible, deeper than before, it was unctuous now, heavy with need, and still only a gravelly whisper; it made her stomach flip nervously.

 

 

 

‘I don’t even know what ‘this’ is.’

 

 

He huffed out a breath against her bare neck, it sent spikes of desire all the way through her.

 

 

His voice was now barely above a growl.

 

 

 

He let out a sigh against her neck and chuckled.

 

 

 

‘Do I have to spell it out for you pudding brains?’

 

 

 

 

 

‘I'm in love with you....And it’s taken me four and a half billion years to be able to finally tell you that.‘ 

 

 

 

 

 

'I've lost so many people that were precious to me.....And I can't lose you again.'

  

 

 

 

 

 

His tears were wet against her neck, she looked up at him again, her shimmering brown orbs burned into him, and then she was crying too.

 

 

She grabbed him by his lapels and crushed her lips to his again.

 

She curled her arms around his skinny frame and pressed him to her with all her might.

 

 

His eyes fluttered closed and for the first time, in four and a half billion years..........

 

 

 

 

He felt safe again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Doctor pulled away with a gasp and chuckled softly against her neck, his muscles seemed to have relaxed a little and it was a good sign.

 

Clara huffed out a relieved laugh and blushed a little at the intimate position she was in, pressed so close against the Doctor that she could feel his heartbeats….among other things…..

 

 

He seemed to have picked up on her emotions somehow and pulled away from her so that she could hop down from the workbench with as much dignity and grace as she could muster.

 

 

Somehow she managed to not even falter as she jumped down and leaned back against the workbench, her fingers gripped the smooth pine for support as she tried to look nonchalant.

 

They stared at each other, both trying to maintain a poker face.

 

 

The Doctor broke first, he straightened up and beckoned her to follow him with an incline of his head, then hurried out of the console room.

 

 

Clara stood there for a few seconds, trying to collect her thoughts.

 

 

Then she took a VERY deep, yet unnecessary breath and followed the ridiculous, impossible man that she couldn't help but love, through the console room door and down the ever changing, labyrinthian corridor. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be awesome :3


End file.
